Kingdom Hearts III: The Cycle of Conflict
by Card-Golem
Summary: Sora has beaten the forces of Maleficent and Organization XIII. Now what would happen if the villains that the cast of Final Fantasy characters had to face were next in line? Please Review so I may get better.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or plot points of the Dissida Games.

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Cycle of Conflict**

Prologue: To Radiant Garden.

It had only been a month after Sora and his friend stopped Organization XIII's plan to create a False Kingdom Hearts and do whatever else they planned on. To be honest with himself, Sora was only interested in stopping Xemnas because he had tried to use Kairi as bait to kill heartless. That however was in the past, right now he, Kairi, and Riku were heading to Radiant Garden due to a message from Yen Sid.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku._

_ I must first apologize for calling you from your home once again but_ _a new evil has arisen. I have sent the Highwind to bring you to Radiant Garden so we may talk more. I pray that it is not the return of the Unversed, I should note that Leon, Cloud, and Tifa have told myself and King Mickey of odd dream recently. If the two events are connected than I fear for all the worlds._

_Sincerely,_

_YEN SID._

Sora had looked over the message what had to have been, in his mind at least, a thousand times. What were the Unversed? What dream were Leon and the other having? Could it really be as bad as the Heartless, Maleficent, or Organization XIII? He would just have to wait and find out.

The world of darkness, a place that ran parallel with the world of light normally did not have any living creatures residing within its broader, spare the poor soul that ended up trapped, that however was changed after a large castle have appeared via an oddly tinged purple vortex.

"This place will serve perfectly as our base of operations." A man in a pale blue armor accented with yellow line and a large cape started, "Now there is still the matter of finding the object we seek."

"I'm still for my idea of look in one world and if it's not there just destroy the whole thing until we find it." A man in a very garish outfit shouted.

"If we did go with your plan than the Manikins would have been ordered to kill on sight when we sent out the first wave." The first person replied a tone of annoyance laced with his speech.

"This whole look for the damn thing is boring; I want to see some destruction!" The second shot back.

"Silence you infernal jester!" An outcry coming from a man with auburn hair wearing a set of armor which looked to belong to a high-ranking officer in an army, "We let you keep that person we found after getting to this place. I see no reason for you to demand anything else."

Said person was a blue hair women looking to be in her mid to late 20's. Around her head was a bronze circlet with a green gem in the middle giving off a faint glow, her blue eyes looked dull and lifeless, covering her body was a deep red if not crimson armor leaving little to guess about her figure. She had not spoken a word during the fight, unlike the others in the room who murmured to themselves about the three fighting.

"If we would make a suggestion," A low voice yet feminine voice spoke up. "Until we know the lay of these new worlds, we recommend not causing too much havoc; the Manikins we have sent seem to have drawn unwanted eyes."

"She is right," Another voice piped up, this one sounding regal in tone. "The less people we having looking for where the Manikins came from the better; we all still have our own goals to pursue."

"Fine, fine, fine, fine! Than where would you suggest we start looking for information on whatever heart thing, also where is our resident brooder; still off chasing clouds?" The "Jester" said saying what most of the group was thinking.

"Simple." A deep, nearly demonic voice started, "We start with the world he seems to be drawn to more than any other."

A three dimensional hologram than appeared in from of the gathered group, showing a world that appeared to be remaking a city. Its name was two very simple words: Radiant Garden.

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave comments to my writing style can get better and feel free to give ideas. I love we people share ideas.

Card-Golem Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Card-Golem: Hi everyone reading this, I'm glad you took the time to read. Just as a reminder I do not know Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Dissida. Just own the laptop that I'm writing this on. I should mention that word in_ Italic_ from now on are character's thoughts.

**Chapter One: Crashes and Card Telling**

"Sora, remind me why I let you drive the gummi ship?" Riku asked, after the "landing" was done.

"Well, you said you never flew before and Kairi did not want to I took a shot." Sora replied knowing what was going to happen.

"You crashed landed in a valley outside of the town! I'm starting to wonder how you got around the last two times you did this!" Riku shouted, pointing to the remains of the Highwind.

Kairi watched on as her two friends bickered over who was to blame. She had to admit it was kind of funny watch the two of the go back and forth in their logic circle. They had been called on for help but now they were the ones that needed help.

"Okay you two, if your done shouting at each we should start walking, unless you want to hike at night." Kairi said to the pair. _Honestly it was just a mistake, Riku would have crashed too. _

Both boys stopped fight and started heading for Radiant Garden's main town. After an hour or so of walking Sora pointed out it was the same place where he fought one thousand heartless when the town was under attack. Kairi smiled as Sora retold, with a few motions to make a show out of it, his battle in the valley. Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's gloating but knew he was just trying to keep morale up.

"We're getting close, I think." Sora said after about 3 hours of walking.

"Think and know are too different things. If you got us lost I'm going to haunt you when I die out here." Riku joked.

"Do not worry. You are only another hour away from the town." A deep voice told the group.

"That's good." Kairi sighed knowing Sora's sense of direction was not the best.

The three quickly turned to see where the voice came from. What they saw was a robed figure sitting on the ground meditating. The robe itself covered most of the person's body leaving what appeared to be a pair of greaves and clawed gauntlets exposed, the entire outfit was a deep black close to obsidian. Kairi slowly approached the robed figure.

"Thank you for telling us how far we are from the city, I'm…" She started before the robed figure held up his hand signaling her to stop.

"I know who you three are: Princess Kairi, Keyblade Welders Sora and Riku. I am Theodore Harvey; it is an honor to meet the three of you." Theodore said bowing despite sitting.

"It's nice to meet you Theodore, but why are you out here and now in town?" Sora asked honestly. Riku was thinking the same thing

"I saw your ship "land" and I was hoping to offer something to you." Theodore replied, putting a bit of humorous tone when he said the word land. This earned Sora glare from both of his friends.

"It was only my second time landing the ship" Sora squeaked out.

"So what are you offering?" Riku said, wanting to see what Theodore had up his sleeves.

"Just a few gifts and a fortune telling," He stated puling four boxes out of one sleeve and a deck of cards out of the other.

Sora and Riku wondered at the same time now less: _What does a deck of card have to do with this?_ Kairi's eyes seamed to sparkle a little when Theodore pulled out the deck of card. The guys wondered why was excited?

"It's a tarot deck." Kairi shouted in excitement only to get a dull gaze from her friends. "It's a deck of card with symbols that people can tell the future, one's character, and other possible readings." Kairi told them.

"It's nice to see someone knows what these are. " Theodore chuckled as he shuffled the deck of card before laying three cards out in front of everyone. "Now let us see what will come to pass." He said flipping over a card which looked like a stone building getting stuck by lightning and the word THE TOWER written at the bottom.

"I'm guessing that's not a good sign to start off with?" Sora asked hoping he was wrong.

"The upright tower, a misfortune will happen in your near future." Theodore stated, earning an eye-roll from Riku.

"Trouble seems to be magnetically attracted to us, nothing new." Riku stated given their past.

"Then let us see what will happen because of this." Theodore said keeping a monotone the whole time as he flipped over the next card, one which bore a red humanoid figure sitting one a throne with the word THE DEVIL at the cards base.

This earned a gulp from the group. They knew they had a bit of bad luck but fate seemed to toying with them now. Other than Hades which God they piss-off?

"The upright devil, one of you shale be tempted to use something you have no control over." Theodore stated.

"Riku you're not going to do something like an idiot again are you?' Sora asked remembering the night the heartless attack the island.

"I've learned from that mistake, how do you know you're not going to mess up?" Riku shot back, still regretting his actions that night.

"Let's just see what the last card is alright?" Kairi said trying to keep them from fighting again.

Theodore took this moment to flip over the last card; it was an upside-down. To them to looked like a robed old man with a lantern. Theodore could only chuckle at the sight of that card.

"What does this mean?" Sora and Riku asked hoping it was good news.

"You will find someone to help you harness new found powers." Theodore said quietly.

All three of them stared at the three cards before them, than at the boxes, than looking up to asked Theodore more questions only to see he had vanished. After a quick pinch to make sure they were awake and not dreaming. A small note was left behind, three words etched across it: Beware of Chaos.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Dissida.

**Chapter 2: Meetings Old and New**

"What just happened?" Sora asked looking around for Theodore.

"Some person in a robe showed up, gave us these boxes and warned use of a disaster," Riku summarized to his friend.

"Should we open one?" Kairi asked looking at one; the one she picked up had her name etched into it.

"I don't see why not." Sora commented picking the box which had his name etched on it.

Riku picked up his box wondering what could be his could be inside, and what was in the final box. All three of opened the box with their names on it.

"Okay this is odd." Riku said holding up what looked like a keychain shaped like a ship with a propeller.

"It's a Keychain Riku; it can change the abilities of your Keyblade." Sora said holding up a charm that was oval in shape divided into four with a symbol for Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth on each section.

"So that's a summon charm, Sora?" Kairi asked, not seeing Sora use on of his summons before.

"Yeah, but what was in your box Kairi?" Sora wondering what she had gotten.

"It was a green orb, but when I touched the orb it vanished. " Kairi explained, looking over her left making sure no strange markings.

"We should head into town, than if it's only an hours walk away." Riku said heading towards the town.

"You can worry about what that orb was after we see what Yen Sid wanted." Sora said taking Kairi's hand.

"I guess you're right, and Sora?" Kairi started cheering up a little.

"What is it?" Sora asked wondering what she want, only to get a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for what happened a month ago." Kairi whispered before sprinting off toward the town.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted trying to catch-up with his friends.

Theodore was watch the three Key-wielders, almost hoping something would not come to pass, "Stay safe all of you, until we meet again."

"Okay Kairi that was not fair." Sora huffed when he caught up to her.

"Sorry but seeing you just freeze up was funny." She admitted a mischievous smile across her face.

"If you two are done, we need to find where Yen Sid wanted us to find him." Riku reminded them.

"CRAP! I'm going to be late and I just got to this town yesterday!" A young voice cried out.

All three turn to see a person about Leon's age, if not a year younger, sprinting at high speed town the street.

"I wonder what that is." Kairi asked, right as the person ran into Sora knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch! Oh crap, I did not mean to hit anyone." The person said, standing up and helping Sora up.

The person's attire was not for any of them: a black vest over a red shirt, baggy short that went over his knees, and red and black sneakers. What did throw them off was the tattoo on the left side of his face, blonde spiked up hair on his head, and the gloves with plates on the knuckles.

"So who are you?" Riku questioned, wondering who just run into Sora.

"Name's Zell, Zell Dincht!" Zell shouted, giving them thumbs up.

"Where were you heading to Zell?" Kairi asked.

"CRAP! Squall wanted to introduce me to someone!" Zell shouted, running off toward the castle.

"Squall? Sora who's that?" Kairi asked turning to help.

"I think he means Leon." Sora realized.

"Then let's follow him." Riku suggested.

The three of them followed Zell, which was easier than they thought due to his shouting.

"Could he get any louder?" Riku groaned.

"I don't want to picture that." Kairi sighed.

"At least he's easy to follow." Sora chuckled.

"That's not really a good point." Kairi sighed.

Follow Zell led them to, of all places, Ansem's office.

"Sorry, I'm late Squall. I overslept and I ran into some kids on my way here." Zell quickly explained, trying to catch his breath.

"I go by Leon now, Zell. Also you're not late." Leon started seeing Sora, Riku, and Kairi coming up fast, "You're right on time."

"Leon, it's good to see you again." Sora said smiling to see an old friend.

"You two know each other?" Zell asked looking at them.

"Zell, this is Sora, Kairi, and Riku: The Keyblade Wielders." Leon explained.

"No way! These guys are younger than us!" Zell shouted in protest.

"What are you getting at Zell?" Riku questioned, glaring daggers at him.

"N-nothing! I was just surprised to learn the people who saved this place were younger than me." Zell quickly retorted, trying to cover his behind.

"Now that you are all here we can begin." Yen Sid said as he entered the room.

"It's nice to see you again Yen Sid." Sora said smiling.

"So this is Yen Sid," Riku started looking over the great wizard, "he looks exactly like what you described him."

"It's nice to meet you." Kairi politely said ignoring Riku's comment.

"I am just glad you all made it safely" Yen Sid told them walking over and taking a seat.

"In your letter you mentioned something called the Unversed. What are they?" Sora asked remembering the letter.

"The Unversed were a type of creature form the negative thoughts of people; however King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald have given me new information that have put that worry to rest." Yen Sid explain, a magical representation of a Flood Unversed giving visual aid.

"Than what is out there?" Kairi asked, a little worried about what they could be facing.

"I do not know the name of these creatures but they appear to be made of crystal and copy a whole person." Yen Sid told them the flood being replaced by a crystal version of Cloud.

"Other than it being all light blue it looks just like Spiky." A voice from the back of the room commented.

"Mr. Wallace, please do not interrupt me." Yen Sid scolded.

Sora took a look in the back to see a large man with a brown vest, green pants and combat boots but the thing that stood out to him was the metal hand.

"As I was saying these being have yet to attack but they are not from any known world that has been charted." Yen Sid started, "The other odd fact is Ms. Lockhart, Mr. Strife, and Mr. Leonhart's dreams."

"What was odd about them?" Kairi asked.

"They seemed more like memories than dreams." Cloud said looking out the window.

"A war, a seemingly never ending war between two sides that could be brought back at a whim." Leon continued.

"We were fighting these things, but how it ended or who else was in the war not one of use can remember.´Tifa finished.

"Wait; dreams that were more like memories?" Sora asked getting a nod from the three, "A friend of mine back on the islands had something like that happen to him recently."

"What?" A majority of the room cried out.

"Oh yeah, Tidus did mention something like that but I passed it off as him eating a rotten fruit in a dare." Riku said recalling what Tidus told him.

"He could be connected to all this." Yen Sid told them.

"One of the Gullwings was looking for someone named Tidus also." Leon brought up.

"Well we can head off for your home tomorrow to pick him up; I still have to finish that new Gummi ship the king asked me to build in case something big came up." Cid told them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones tagging along, right Riku?" Kairi asked.

"To think that Blitz obsessed guy would be connected to all this." Riku commented, his index fingers messaging his temples.

"I don't see why Theodore thought something bad was going to happen things seem to being going fine so far." Sora told his friend.

However at that very moment in the valley near the city a portal opening and four figures step out.

"So this is where he ran off to, not much to look at but a few fireballs should help that." The first figure said stepping out of the portal.

"Keep your pyromania cool until later, I need time to set up the summoning circle for or master." The second figure said berating the first.

"I'm just throwing idea out there." The first said as the final two figure exited the portal.

"We brought your "plaything" as you refer to her with us, I hope the two of you can distract any local heroes." The third stated referring to the final figure stood there awaiting orders.

"Right, right I know the plan: The two of use cause a bit of mayhem to get the locals distracted as you two bring the boss here or did I miss something?" The first yawned clearly bored with the talking.

"Correct, plus you have the manikin shard with you to summon troops if needed." The second remind the first referring to a red crystal.

"Oh right, well than let the party begin!" The first shouted cackling in the air.

Card Golem: Looks like the fortune is coming true, but who is attacking, who are they trying to summon, and can I get a few more reviews? Please?


	4. Chapter 3

Card-Golem: And now to do the disclaimer Lea!

Lea: Card-Golem does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Dissida. Got that Memorized?

**Chapter 3: Chaotic Comedy**

"Where are they? I swear they came to this place." sighed a young man with dirty blonde hair, a yellow shirt, blue overall shorts, and yellow shoes.

"You wanted us to follow them because of those dreams you been having and we lose them. Nice going kid." A taller man with long unruly black hair, his only clothing is a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, and a metal gauntlet covering his left arm.

"You were the one driving the ship!" the younger man shouted back.

"You begged me to follow them!" the older man shouted back.

The two of them were about to have a fist fight in the street when they spot a fireball screamed across sky and hit a building.

"What the heck was that?" The younger of the two shouted panicking at the thought someone would attack.

"Hey don't freak out on me, I taught you to use that sword of your for a reason." The older man said referring to a blue long sword strapped to his companions back, grabbing for a blade that was somehow bigger than him yet he held it in one hand.

"Right, if Sora and the others are here they will see what caused that." The younger man said heading for the fire.

The older man followed a serious look on his face._ I only know one guy who would pull a stunt like that in the middle of the day; I just hope I'm wrong. _

Back in Ansem's study the gathered heroes saw the fireball hit the building.

"Who the hell is attacking us?" Cid shouted.

"I don't care; no one is taking this place away from us again." Leon said rushing out, his weapon drawn.

"Barret, find Yuffie! She's somewhere in this city. She has our Materia, something tell me we'll need it." Cloud ordered, his buster sword drawn.

"I'll find the kid don't worry Spiky just as along as that wizard friend of your keeps Marline safe." Barret said gruffly.

"Merlin will make sure she's safe Barret. I can promise you that." Sora said trying to reassure him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Barret said heading out the door to find a certain "ninja".

"Sora," Riku started "That fireball looked like it came from out of town, I'll check it out."

"Just don't get yourself hurt too badly." Sora said the two of them doing a quick fist bump.

"The rest of you go and make sure that no one was hurt and tend to any one that is." Yen Sid told the remaining group.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted himself, Kairi, Tifa, and Zell leaving.

As Cid rushed out to finish up the airship, hoping they would not need it to get off the world, Yen Sid turned to see Theodore resting on a window still.

"I'm deeply sorry for this Yen Sid." Theodore apologizing a deep sense of regret in his voice.

"This was not your doing, your past with the people who might be behind this attacked ended a long time ago." Yen Sid told him giving the straight truth.

"I pray that the rest of my reading will not come true." Theodore sighed.

Sora and the other caught up to Leon and Cloud. Barret was carrying Yuffie on his shoulder; Yuffie herself had a bag with her.

"It's nice to see you again Yuffie!" Sora shouted getting her attention.

"I wish I could say the same. Give this to Kairi." Yuffie shouted back throwing Sora a bracelet.

Sora nearly dropped the thing before handing it to Kairi. When Kairi wore it she felt like a whole books worth of information was crammed into her mind.

"What was on this thing?" Kairi asked, hoping it was not a sick joke.

"I did not think Sora got around to teaching you how to use magic so I'm letting you borrow a Cure Materia. Just don't lose it." Yuffie told her handing out material to Cloud, Tifa, and Barret.

"Leon, don't you and Zell need Materia?" Sora asked.

"That's the thing me and Squall can draw magical energy out of our enemies." Zell explained.

"That sounds a little drawn out when compared to Materia." Yuffie Commented.

"Make jokes latter Yuffie." Cloud scolded Yuffie for joking at a time like this.

"He's right if anyone should be making jokes it's me!" A voice shouted at the group.

The eight of them turned to see one of the most miss-matched outfits on a person. It was a multitude of red and yellows but there where strips on some of the piece others had polka dots, there was a white ruffle around his neck finishing off with a red cloak with yellowish gold lining.

"Who the heck are you?" Sora shouted the Oblivion Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Kefka Palazzo, Mad Mage, insane sage, ETC." Kefka introduced himself with a bow. "Oh and my new friend; come on down doll!"

Out of the shadow entered a blue hair women looking to be in her mid to late 20's. Around her head was a bronze circlet with a green gem in the middle giving off a faint glow, her blue eyes looked dull and lifeless, covering her body was a deep red if not crimson armor leaving little to guess about her figure.

"Master Kefka, you called?" She said in monotone.

"Just introducing you to our guests, by the way hat building I hit, was anyone in there?" Kefka asked a sick grin planted across his face.

"No, it was a building slated to be removed." The women reported.

"Oh dang, I wanted to see some people run for their lives." Kefka pouted.

"You sick, twisted mother…"Barret started only for Yuffie to cover his mouth.

"Watch your mouth Barret." She told him.

"Oh well looks like it'll just have to hit another building to get some fun of this place." Kefka sighed.

"Fun; this is just a game to you?" Leon said rage clearly building in his eyes.

Kefka started to laugh at Leon's outburst. "Why would it not be, everyone one here could not do a damn thing to stop me, and even if you lot tried." He said holding up a red gemstone. "A few other friends of mine have a word to say to you."

The crystal started to shine a very bright red that blinded the eight of them, when the light faded they were shocked to see what was in front of them. Crystal copies of everyone except Kairi and Sora, other than being all red it was a perfect duplicate.

"Only six? Looks like Ultimecia gave me a busted Manikin summoner." Kefka said hitting the gem.

"That witch is alive?" Leon said rushed at Kefka ready to take his head off, only to get blocked by his Manikin copy.

"You six go play with your counterpart, I'll have to deal with these two myself." Kefka commend, and with a snap of his finger the Mainkins charged their respective original, drawing them away from each other.

"That just leaves the four of us, I hope you're ready for a lesson kids because I'm about to show you some real magic." Kefka half said, half laughed out flames surrounding his left and a lightning surrounding his right.

"Kairi, keep back." Sora whispered.

"I'm not letting you fight his clown by yourself." Kairi said feeling insulted.

"I know, but I don't know what he'll throw at use first." Sora said more worried about her than himself.

_That women that's with him does look familiar, I know I've seen her before. _Both of them wondering: Should we have gone with him? Maybe he was having better luck finding who they came with if anyone at all.

Lea: I don't even appear than why have me do the disclaimer?

Card-Golem: Simple, I need someone to goof off with during the intro and ending parts.


End file.
